Five Stages
by DarthLexxor
Summary: Sometimes you do everything right. Sometimes everything just goes wrong. Sometimes all you can do is survive. But what happens when hatred becomes something else? *all character's are oc's of my creation.* (WARNING this story includes character maiming and other implied awful things.) Rated M just to be safe, nothing graphic is in the story however.
1. Denial of the Desperate

**The Five Stages**

Chapter 1: **The Denial of the Desperate.**

One day after the abduction…..

 **Denial:**

Arrogance. Doesn't matter who you were, what you were, or what kind of being you were. Arrogance would get you killed. Even if you were a Sith. The chaos around him was proof of that.

* * *

" _Just wait, this is obviously a trap_ _."_

 _"_ _So, we spring the trap_ _."_

" _Talas this isn't one of your rogue sith making a power play. Whoever is behind this is calm, calculating, and has a trained group behind them. They haven't been caught either, this would indicate a mobile base, or a strong backer._ _"_

 _"_ _Talean, we appreciate your concern. However, there are numerous facts against how seriously you are taking this. One: None of the abductions have been successful-_ _"_

" _Because of rookie mistakes! And every time the victim was severely injured. Yes, this person is new to this but whoever this is learning fast!_ _"_

 _"_ _Number two: The perpetrator is a victim of their own arrogance. They are following in the footsteps of a far smarter criminal and trying to one up them. Instead of just going after adults they are going after full trained Sith. Giving into the trap would allow us to take advantage of their arrogance. You were an investigator; do you disagree with my assessment?_ _"_

" _No, but_ _-"_

 _"_ _Then there is nothing more to discuss. We have made out decision. As always you do not have to come but you will not be paid without completion of the mission_ _."_

* * *

 _All you had to do was listen._

I know.

 _Do you?_

Of course, I do. How could I not?

 _Easy, you would only have to look away like you do so well._

Not this time.

 _Then look her in the eye when you tell her he's not coming back._

* * *

Chaos. Ancient buildings tumbling down around them. They never stood a chance. Shortly after arriving on Taris they had been given their coordinates. Talean warned them, but again he was ignored. Talas was not easy to get along with on the best of days. Finally, he turned on Talean after the third attempted warning.

" _YOU! SHUT. UP. You did not have to come along. If it was my way you would not have ever been allowed on our ship. We have a mission. We have a plan. And if you cannot fall in line you can go home. DO you understand_ _?"_

* * *

 _A quick look towards you showed him that you felt similarly albeit not as strongly. So Talean fell back in line._

I didn't agree with Talas though!

 _Really? Cause it sure didn't look that way._

I mean…of course I was annoyed we had been hiking through muck for a couple of hours at that point.

 _And?_

And I was sick of my decision being questioned….

 _Good boy. That wasn't so hard now was it?_

* * *

Shortly after they had arrived the would have their first casualty of the trip. A sniper hidden somewhere let off one shot, directly through the head of their main scout. Then, panic. More snipers kept thinning the ranks until the group had gathered behind the triangle of the two sith and the body guard.

" _Lex call the ship we need out of here, and Talean not a word or I will leave you here_."

He called, but it would still take time for the ship to get there. After the snipers realized they weren't getting past the Sith's lightsabers, and the Mando's shield was when the bombs started going off.

* * *

 _How many?_

How many what?

 _How many had to die for your mistake?_

Nine. All four scouts, and five of Captain Dawne's men.

 _And?_

He's not dead.

 _Is that why you haven't told her? Is that why you won't leave your chambers?_

He is not dead.

 _Make sure you can still say you believe that when you go tell his sister how you ignored his warnings and got him… well, let's just call it MIA._

* * *

Then came the swarm. Rakgouls, unlike most creatures will run towards the loudest noise they can find. Amidst the falling rubble their horrible screeches could be heard as they closed in. Everyone tried to stay together, but when the world is literally crumbling around you, people get separated. They watched as rakgouls picked of the isolated ones, a few tried to get to the main group, but those were subsequently eviscerated or shot. Then the next bomb went off killing most of the pack and causing the surviving gouls to flee.

* * *

 _You never even scanned for bombs._

I know…

 _Do you? He warned you it was a trap. Again, and again, and again, he warned you. So why did you never scan? You didn't even use the scouts you brought until you were already too late._

Arrogance.

 _That's right. Remember that as his sister cries on your shoulder. Remember that as you whisper your pointless vows to get him back…. Remember that as you tell her you love her._

* * *

The ship was a minute or so out when the 'things' came. They were close to a tall humanoid height with scales. Not that any of that would matter. The only thing that became relevant was the fact that they came wielding large blades, and that they were only after the two sith. Ordinarily, eight thugs with swords vs the two sith present, wouldn't even have been fun to watch. They had taken on far larger groups without breaking a sweat. But the trek, the snipers, the explosions, and the rakgouls had taken their toll. Despite their exhaustion, Tallas reacted, quick flashes of purple light and his opponents seemed to simply fall apart. But he didn't see the one behind him.

Three things happened at once in this moment: The shuttle they had taken down to the planet came down, hatch open to take the survivors home. Talas turned just in time to watch the thing sneaking up from behind him be separated from his legs by a flash of red. And Lex, hand still outstretched pulling his lightsaber back towards him, felt the most painful thing he had ever felt. He watched as his saber stopped and fell to the ground only meters away, only to look and see his hand fall to the ground as one of the thing's blades finished its arc through his forearm. He was in too much pain to try to stop the backhanded blow that followed.

He didn't notice Talas show up until his opponent was pierced by twin purple blades. Then, he felt himself being pulled towards the ship until he began running on his own. As he tried to remain conscious, he watched as his crew finished boarding, and then the ship was lifting up and Talas was trying to pull him on board. Suddenly as the ship rose he had a vision: Talas trying to pull him up, one of the things leaping for him, then he and Tallas would fall. He felt the thing leap and prepared to let go of Talas; only to watch an armored mass leap from the boarding ramp and slam into the thing as the shuttle continued to rise. The last thing he heard as Tallas hurried him towards their emergency kit was a click, and then the voice of the one being who knew this would happen.

* * *

 _He knew._

I know he knew! I get it I should have listened!

 _No, he knew how this story would end._

No….

 _He knew that at the end of the day, eventually one of you would get in too much trouble. Someone would have to be left behind, and he knew that it could never be one of you._

It could have. He should have let it be me!

 _No, it could not have. He needed you to make it back. Now make sure you fulfill his last request._

* * *

*This message is for Lexxor, Judge of the Empire, and one of the best men I have ever known. I recorded this message a little after I joined his crew. I do this every time I join a crew. I edit as things change, but this should be the most current one. This should reach your comlink alone, if this is not you please go find Lex. If you have no idea who that is, well do what you want. This is my last message, my last request, I'm glad someone will hear it.

When I joined your crew, I was haunted by the fact that I had taken another beautiful thing and ruined it. One of the few people who cared about me died because of my powers being out of control. I figured I would travel with you, protect you, and hopefully one day meet my end saving something instead of taking. But let's be honest, if you are hearing this then I did something stupid. I did something and wound up dying, getting maimed, or worse. This message is set to a panic button in my helmet and this means that something just ripped it off my head. Hopefully my head didn't go with it. Haha….that was dark, well anyway…I only need one thing from you: Keep Elizabeth safe….

I didn't have any of those fears I was supposed to when I found out the two of you were seeing each other. I knew you were a man of honor above all else….. and honestly out of the two of you, she is far more of a troublemaker…..*sigh* She will try to hide it, but this will hit her hard. I…..I'm just glad I went first….I couldn't have gone to her funeral. Be there for her. Be true. And if you ever hurt her…..who am I kidding? I just hurt her far worse. Don't ever show her this. In my bunk you will find my lightsaber. It was made from parts of our mother's lightsaber, give it to her. Everything else…. find someone who will use it.

 _Allit ori'shya tal'din:_ Family is more than blood, and you will always be a brother. *

* * *

 _All you had to do was listen._

I know.

 _She's coming._

I know.

 _This will hurt._

Good.

* * *

The mutt is finally gone.

shutup

Aww, don't be like that. You hated him too.

No…

Oh yes you did. Afterall, if not for him, I wouldn't be here.

He had nothing to do with that…

Are you really so sure?

JUST SHUTUP!

You silence me because you know I'm right. You keep thinking that you and that partner of yours are the exception to the rules-

SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!

-Sith are not loyal creatures. We always find our advantage. He found a new partner who would never be a threat-

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

-And now that beast is gone. So prepare yourself Talas Vail, he will betray you…..

Just. Shut. Up. You don't know Lex….He would never….

So you have said before. But I have the experience my friend. And Sith always turn on each other. It's just how we survive,

….no…

And I will teach you how to survive.

Just go away….

Sorry, not gonna happen.

Someone…save me….

Also not going to happen…Now let's begin!

* * *

 _Ow._

Ditto.

 _Why did you jump from a KRIFFING shuttle?_

Lex.

 _Oh, that's right…_

Yeah.

 _She is gonna kill us if we make it out of here._

Yep

 _*Sigh* Well time to get some answers hopefully._

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"You're lying."

"I swear to you, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"YOU'RE LYING!...…..you have to be.."

From his shackles the prisoner looked carefully at his captor. She was small; couldn't have been more than 5'4", 5'5" tops. Rail thin build and grey eyes that spoke of mania and emotion. By far though, her most distinguishing feature was the sickly pale red skin, divided by the black lines of traditional tattoos. But even odder was despite the Zabrak head spikes running down the middle of her scalp and the two on the corners of her forehead, she had one spike on each knuckle. She was agitated, pacing back and forth in front of him, growing more agitated every time he spoke. He was running out of options, he pleaded "Look, I don't remember any of my childhood. It's nothing personal, I just don't know you. Just let me go, I'm sure we can-"

"NO, JUST STOP LYING! YOU KNOW ME! WE GREW UP TOGETHER!...I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVED ME!"

She screamed at him, finally stopping the pacing and grabbing his face she mashed her lips into his; only for him to recoil before he could stop himself. As the tears began to run down her face she turned and began to walk away, his ears barely picking up her muttering: "…you love me….you have to…." And then the door quietly slid shut.

* * *

…

Yeah that's what I thought.

 _You do realize we are screwed right?_

Yep

 _And you're not freaking out?_

Would it help?

 _No…._

Oh….

 _There we go._

… _._

 _Yeah, so we have two possibilities here._

… _._

 _One: She is completely crazy and we just need to find a way to play to her fantasy to survive._

Odds?

 _Not in our favor. Number two:,…_

… _.._

 _Number…two:…._

We're fragged….

 _Yep that's number two._

* * *

Authors note: MY FIRST CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! *ahem* Sorry about that. So a couple of clarity points:

1: _T_ his story takes place about 70 percent of the way through the much bigger story I had planned. But you will get the rest of that, I just don't know when.

2: Monologues. You will notice that every character for the most part gets some internal dialogue. Example:

 _Ow._ **This would be the internal part. Think maybe something like instinct.**

Ditto. **This is a more conscious force in the brain. Obviously MOST of my characters are sane so this is more of the two voices behind your thoughts. Logic vs Nature**

 _Why did you jump from a KRIFFING shuttle? **Nature**_

Lex. **Logic**

 _Oh, that's right… **Nature**_

Yeah. **Logic**

 _She is gonna kill us if we make it out of here. **Nature**_

Yep **Logic**

 _*Sigh* Well time to get some answers hopefully. **Nature**_

I have a bad feeling about this. **Logic**

Something to keep an eye on though is that I have carefully formatted this story countless times. Other than typos and Grammar you aren't going to find narrative issues or plotholes. So isn't it odd that one of the monologues has no nature element? Something to think about!

Anyways, All stories must end, but this is just beginning.


	2. Anger of the Forgotten

**Well now that I have a profile and story Image, I can safely say that I own the phenomenal little bot in the picture, that picture, and my oc's**

* * *

Chapter 2: **The Anger of the Forgotten**

 **One week after the abduction:**

"JUST STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I swear just like I have been swearing for the last week, I don't have a clue who you are. You don't have to do this. I know you know me, just let me go and you can help me to re-"

She was faster than he could even see, or maybe he was too tired, but he could only grunt as he felt her slam her fist into his chest plate. Her fist caused the plating to crumple in on his left ribs, and he felt the piercing sensation as one of her claws stabbed him between the ribs. His mouth filled with blood as he bit down to keep from crying out.

"Stop lying, that's all I asked. Why couldn't you just be honest? I would have accepted you claiming to move on. But you just keep lying…." He rolled his head trying to fight the pain, finally groaning, spitting out the blood that was filling his muzzle and responded weakly "I don't know you…..I'm sorry, I just don't.."

He heard her swear as she wrenched her hand free; and then again as she saw that her right hand was missing the spike on her pinky knuckle. Then she heard his response. He saw her rear back, and he felt her three remaining spikes tear through his fur and skin above his eyebrow. They should have stopped at the forehead; but instead her claws slid. Going down his face and stopping right above the jaw bone.

He screamed as she tried to check the wound, finding his eye was fine but swelling fast. She was apologizing and swearing as she tried to dab at the wound. He heard her calling for a med droid, but he was slipping into unconsciousness, he would have the last say this time though. "Who would want to remember someone like this…"

He passed out right before she hit him again.

* * *

…

Ow

 _Yeah about that. We need to talk._

Actually, talking would probably suck right now.

 _Then it's good that you don't need to move your mouth for us to talk!_

Fine _._

 _We need to talk about your survival instincts…_

What about them?

 _They need to come back._

Huh?

 _Let's see… First you jumped off of a shuttle getting ready to leave, tackling a large-lizard-thing….and falling the rest of the way to the ground. Hitting it hard enough to rip your helmet off._

I thought they ripped it off?

 _Oh no. That was the wonderful Tarisian soil for you._

Well at least I had a helmet on?

 _YOU JUMPED OFF A SHUTTLE INTO A GROUP OF PISSED OF LIZARD PEOPLE WITH SWORDS!_

Ok you got me there…..

 _Yeah, I do. Next you piss of our captor with the spike fists?!_

… _._ um the last time I lied she hit me anyway?

 _Oh no I'm not talking about that, but hey at least we still have a left eye. I'm referring to the last comment that has the med droid patching our unprotected stomach up._

…..I was done….

 _Done living?_

NO, I AM DONE BEING BEATEN FOR SOMETHING I CAN'T REMEMBER!

 _I agree, but if you don't get your mouth under control we can die. Do you understand that? There is no one coming. Even if there is they can't find you for quite a while. Play it safe. Or you're going to get us killed._

* * *

 **Two weeks after the abduction…..**

"Please stay calm young master. I know this hurts but I must make sure these don't get infected."

"GO TO HELL!"

 _Really? We talked about this._

 _You can go to hell too_ _!_

 _We are in-_

"Young master, from your perspective we are both there now."

"…"

 _I like this droid._

… _._

"That's what I thought. As stubborn as ever I see."

 _What?!_

 _I like this droid_ _._

Taking a closer look at the droid as it bustled around checking his wounds, he looked for anything he could remember. But he drew the same blank that he got every time… _she_ came… So why did this droid speak with the same certainty that she did?

 _He knows you._

 _But I don't know him_ _._

 _You know what this means._

 _Not going there now_ _…._

… _..Number Two….._

"Ah, thank you for calming down young master. Your scars are coming in nicely. While I am deeply saddened at their existence, at least her claws are kept clean." Then suddenly he walked over and retrieved the captive's discarded chest plate. "By the way, this plating saved you a great deal more recovery time. If you would like I can have it repaired?"

"why?"

"Why what, young master?"

"Why do you both act like you know me? And what's with the 'young master' bit?"

With a chuckle the droid seemed to almost be smiling if he could. "I forget that you can no longer remember me. It's odd since I helped her lock those memories away."

 _What….._

"Can you-"

"No, I cannot reverse what was done. "

"Why did whoever's behind this want my memories gone?"

"It no longer matters. What's done is done Patronus, we must all simply move along."

 _What?_

 _We are kinda sounding like a broken holo right now_ _._

 _Patronus?_

Then he saw the droid preparing the sedative but before he could administer it 'Patronus' cried out. "Wait! One last question!"

"Fine. Nothing about your past though. With what we had to do to suppress the memories, me trying to trigger them could cause you a great deal of pain. You will remember though, pay attention to the dreams."

 _We are so fragged._

"What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, I know I have been difficult. You have been far kinder than I have earned."

"Young master I delivered you. You have been given the kindness both of you needed but were refused."

"Refused what does that- never mind…..what is…..your name?"

"*sigh* I am Care unit, Care 1G44N. Now good night, and don't forget the dreams."

"Good night…Carrigan….."

* * *

Dreams; amazing, fickle, little things. Give the brain the right combination of food, chemicals, pain, pleasure, and noise, you get a rather interesting evening.

Sedatives however usually do too much for real dreams to set in. Unless the one administering them skimps on the dosage…..

* * *

 _Well this is new…_

Remind me to never take sedatives one my own accord.

 _You might not even have these if you could play along._

Wait what's that?

 _I…don't know…_

* * *

 _He heard screaming in his head._

 _Not screaming. Her screaming._

 _No time to get changed. Go!_

 _The boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him._

 _Have to save her._

 _Have to save her._

 _Have to save her._

 _Then she screamed again._

* * *

 _He wasn't ready._

 _How could he be?_

 _How could any six-year-old be ready to find their best friend clinging to life as three of the bigger boys laughed at the beating they gave her?_

 _And what six-year-old could be blamed for the rage at hearing their plans to kill her?_

 _What child wouldn't stand up for her?_

* * *

 _He never meant to…._

 _It was an accident….right?_

 _Who could blame a child for defending himself?_

 _He saw what they did to her._

 _When they turned on him it was him or them…Right?_

 _The fact that the leader died was an accident. The other two lived. That must equal something right?_

* * *

 _Who could blame him for feeling some pride?_

 _He had taken on three much larger boys and won, saving the girl._

* * *

 _Surely it couldn't be that wrong…._

 _It couldn't be that wrong….._

 _Nothing was wrong…_

 _If he enjoyed it._


	3. Bargain of the Captor

**Hey guys, just wanted to thank all of you guys for reading this. Honestly, I had not expected anyone to read this, yet people from: Germany, Russia, The UK, and Canada have read this! Thanks for everything!**

 **Now, as always I own nothing save for my characters and my plot. The world and setting belongs to our secret overlord The Mouse.**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains subject matter involving drugs, and non consensual sex. Nothing graphic, but definite strong implication of what happens. Obviously, I do not condone such** **behavior as I do not condone most of the subject matter in the story. Now, that the disclaimers have been discalimed, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 3: **The Bargain of the Captor.**

Three weeks after the abduction…

"Look…. I…. I can't apologize enou-"

"No." He spat, "You can't justify this. You claim to know me. You claim to love me-"

 _I give up. You want to die._

Stay out of this!

 _Fine._

"I DO!" She fell to her knees crying "Gods I love you! You just…."

"I JUST WHAT?! Finish that sentence. Go on. DO IT! Tell me how my lack of memory even vaguely allows someone who 'loves' me to do this…. LOOK AT ME!" Wiping the tears away she looked up at her captive. The three angry red lines on the left side of his face standing as the defining feature. Red and aggravated they stood in contrast to the golden eye they passed over. As she stared she began crying again.

"If you would only remember…."

"How can you possibly look me in the eyes and act like that validates it?"

"Once you remember, you'll understand I promise." She turned at the sound of the door opening. In walked Care1G44N holding a datapad and furiously typing away. Alarmingly fast she wiped the tears away, and the sorrow he felt was replaced by genuine joy coming from his captor.

….

This isn't good….

… _._

Oh, now you shut up?

 _I am "staying out of it"_

…

"Did you find it?"

The droid sounded almost bored when he replied "As you requested Mistress, your predecessor's data on the Shistavanen. Shistavanen mate for life. First, they imprint on a candidate. Second, comes the act of mating. This has almost never been recorded happening before marriage of some sort. These create bonds that have never been recorded to be broken, even by your predecessor. Due to the hybrid nature of your captive it is unknown if this applies to him, but I do believe it does."

Oh no.

… _..I got nothin….._

"Interesting." She smiled at her captive and he felt the blood drain from his face.

She wouldn't….

 _She almost blinded you in one eye._

She claims to love me.

 _Pfft._

Still typing Care1G44N replied, "Mistress, I must, as the ships medic voice my concern. This could back fire horribly. This large of a dose could lead to all kinds of problems. However, as you are the mistress of this ship I will do as you requested."

"Do it."

"Please don't."

Please no.

 _Please not this._

"Prep the drug."

"No…Please…..Don't…."

 _I told…..myself?_

No…..she can't…

He felt the needle pierce his skin and the pleasurable fire that spread through his body. His captor simply started caressing his face, carefully avoiding the scars, and feeling the semi-course fur in her fingers. He felt his control breaking and he closed his eyes as he began silently sobbing. He shuddered as she licked the tears from aggravating his scars.

 _I am so sorry._

For what?

 _The end of our conversation, now if you'll excuse me._

"How long until it takes effect?"

The droid gave a noise and checked the captive's vitals. "He should be unable to control his body at that high of a dosage any moment now." The captive felt as her hands slipped below his waist and caused him to let an unconscious whine out.

Get out of my pant-

 _Hush now. It's my turn to do something stupid._

"Oh my…." She was suddenly cut off by his muzzle smashing into her mouth. Turning away the droid began putting away the medical equipment. Then despite the sounds coming behind him he heard the hum of the electro shackles stop, something hit the ground, and then a growl came out that froze his circuits. He turned to see Patronus freed from the shackles and very much atop Mistress. The moment came and went though. Turning as if realizing they were being watched, Patronus turned and growled very differently, this time towards him. Mistress slipped out from beneath him and with a giggle said, "Come and get me…."Before bolting from the room, Patronus right behind her.

 _I'm just going to shut down. Restart in twenty-four hours, yeah that sounds good._ Her giggles, the scream of an astromech, and the sound of her door being ripped off its track by something slamming into it was a sound the care unit didn't think could ever be erased. _Make that forty-eight hours._

As he began scrubbing the files from today, he wondered: _Was this what she had wanted for them, all of those years ago?_

* * *

 _Mine._ _The only thought that could last in his brain._

 _Yours_ _. Was the only response given._

 _Mine_ _._

 _Yours._

* * *

 _He was right._

 _No one blamed him one bit._

 _His mother seemed almost proud._

 _But he wasn't done yet._

 _They were animals._

 _And animals need an alpha._

* * *

… _She was under his protection._

 _He remembered their laughter at his declaration._

 _Didn't matter._

 _Any who tried to harm what was his would feel his wrath._

 _The look he gave his mother as he finished did not go unnoticed._

 _If anything, it was one of the only times he had ever seen her give a real smile._

 _He thought the prosthetics made it hard to smile._

 _But as the shiver ran down his spine he realized the truth._

 _She didn't smile because no one had gone far enough to make her smile._

 _And that was a blessing…_

* * *

 _His position as Alpha would be tested the next day._

 _Another monster-boy tried to get in her med bay._

 _He was going to keep her from ever walking again._

 _In the end….. it would be he who never walked again._

* * *

 **Ok guys, as previously mentioned, this is rape. Rape is ALWAYS wrong. Essentially the drug used is an intense aphrodisiac. Instead of a roofie or other such drug, which makes the victim unable to really respond, Mistress needed him to want her. So instead she essentially pumped him full of this aphrodisiac to the point that he couldn't resist if he tried. Yeah this is not a cheery story, and sadly it is going to get worse before it gets better. BUT it does get better.**

 **For now though, All stories must end, and we are only now entering the dark middle.**


	4. Depression of the Guilty

**As always I own nothing but my characters.**

* * *

Chapter four: **The Depression of the Guilty.**

He awoke in a bed. A nice bed, and a warmth. The warmth was nice. He had such weird dreams. Being captured. Tortured. Some strange woman and droid claiming to know him. A drug. He was just glad it was over. He was in his bed. He was glad he bought those sheets, they were really worth it. Man, he needed to find out what that smell was, it was incredible….

 _You didn't buy the sheets._

What?

 _You didn't buy them._

Yeah, I did.

 _No. You turned that vendor down._

Then, where am I?

 _You know where._

No, I don't…..WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!

 _You'll see._

Then the warmth and the smell moved. He felt as something moved against his fur. Something smooth. Then the thing let out a low groan and rolled over facing him.

No.

 _Calm down._

NO!

 _Calm down you need to think thi-_

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

 _CALM DOWN. She is watching you right now._

WHO KRIFFING CARES!

 _You do…._

* * *

She awoke to pain. Then a very comfortable bed. Then back to pain. Odd marks here or there, and bite marks? Then the warmth, and hair? Her sheets weren't furry, they were smooth, a good investment for sure. Lastly, a smell she could definitely grow to love. She smiled as she scooted back towards the furry warmth, only feel the warmth be startled. Then she remembered the previous afternoon….and evening….and night. Smiling she turned to the man she had been pining after for years and took one look into his golden eyes and watched as his soul broke.

 _You did this,_ **worthless** _._

NO! I tried to save him! To save us!

 _You did this. You can't lie to yourself. You just broke the one being you claim to love,_ _worthless_ _._

I do love him!

 _Then how could you hurt him?_

I…

 _How could you violate his trust?_

… _._

 _You did this._

I _…._

 _You did this._

I did this…

 _Yes, you did. I hope you're happy now,_ **worthless one** _._

I'm not…

 **Good.**

* * *

She watched as he slowly got out of the bed and walked out the door. She waited for hours for him to return. He never did. As it grew close to evening time she got dressed and went looking for him. On a ship this big he could have been anywhere, but she found him crumpled in on himself in his holding cell, sobbing. At first, she started towards him only to stop, turn, and walk right back to her room. A week later her appetite began fading. Another week later and she stopped eating or leaving her quarters. After the second day of her refusing to eat the care unit decided it was time for the true Mistress to right her wayward children….

* * *

 _I tried to warn you._

Not in the mood.

 _Too bad._

Why?

 _Be specific._

How?

 _That's a different question._

How could she?

 _She loves you…..Or at least she thinks that this is love._

THIS ISN'T LOVE!

 _I never said it was. I only remarked that she believes it._

Why?

 _Why does she believe it? Be specific I know I'm your mind but that doesn't make it easier._

Why don't I hate her….

 _Umm, to my knowledge we have never met a being we hated._

But she stole our future, she took everything.

 _Out of malice?_

Well….no…

 _Then there you go. Besides we have a new iss-_

*CLICK* "Why hello there, the prodigal son returns. Oh, and don't you have a story to tell me. You and my little Mysery have been naughty, naughty, naughty."

* * *

"I know you."

"I would hope so."

"But why? I don't know anyone from my childhood. But you, you were in my dreams recently!"

"Too much information darling. However, to be expected. You remember Mysery yet?"

 _Oh, she is good. That's where we get it from._

You can't be saying?

 _Oh yes….._

"That's her name? Mysery?"

The voice suddenly paused, before erupting in laughter. "My sweet boy, honorable to flaw, with a hero complex a mile long, knocks up a girl on a one-night stand? Tsk tsk tsk, I thought I raised you better. To top it off you don't even remember her name? How far The Protector has fallen."

What?

 _I was trying to tell you._

It's too early to know…..

 _Not for me…_

And I left her…..

"I don't have all day for you to have an existential crisis. You really don't have that kind of time either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have sealed this room for the next thirty minutes. By the time that is up, you will know what happened, and the monsters will be heading for your child. They have been promised control of the ship and my considerable resources if they kill them."

"Why?!"

"Because I can darling. Now you get five questions. Every one that I enjoy will shorten the time you are in here."

 _Be careful._

You don't say….

 _Now is not the time. Your wife and child are on the line._

 _..._

 _"_ Begin."

"Uh ok…. Tell me about my first kill?"

"Good choice, let me guess, the dreams? Doesn't matter. Your first kill was my proudest moment. There were only two rules for my wonderful monsters, the strong survive and that you were not to be touched. There were no cameras where Mysery was attacked. Rarsk, another boy, a trandoshan hybrid, was leading his pack of hybrids in the same direction. Or so the report says. What I know: Mysery suffered from a broken femur, several broken ribs, a hairline fracture on one of her arms, and a severe concussion. After her femur was broken she released a wave of her pain. Due to the others low sensitivity only you and I felt it. You didn't even get changed you ran towards the scream before you even knew what was happening. Then you disappear and here's what I know: You challenged them. They began to turn on you. Rarsk prepared to hit you but never did. You grabbed him by the throat and attempted to drain the life from him. To your knowledge you succeeded. His two compatriots both suffered spinal damage from where you slammed them into the wall. Then you picked up Misery and almost killed yourself healing her."

 _Wow….._

Yeah.

 _And you left her alone and rejected._

She raped me!

 _What do you think she dealt with?_

… _._

 _I'm not saying it's okay but, the torture that you know this girl went through, can you still even dislike her?_

I have to get out of here.

"Hello there?! It is rude to keep a lady waiting while you debate your own morality."

"How do you know all of this?"

"*sigh* Only two questions in and you bore me. I gave birth to you. I trained you how to harness your power. The one thing I could only give you, that's why the others hated you. They attacked Mysery because she was the only way to hurt you."

"You sent them."

"Ooh smarter than he looks. Well you just earned a present when you're done."

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, lots dear, to what are you refer-"

"AFTER I was taken."

"Oh, we don't have enough time to cover that. Oh, and I'm going to have to let you out early. I forgot how good my little monsters were."

Suddenly a compartment in the cell opened, Talean reached in, and removed an exceptionally heavy black and red hilt. Ending in a guard and extra wide emitter. "What is this?!"

"Your special project. You were so sick of those boys threatening you because of your size. You overcharged your saber, almost blew yourself up if I hadn't told you to make those vents. They didn't mess with you after that. You kept getting bigger and none of them could handle a lightsaber."

"You made her….and you made me…..killers….."

"Exactly….. My perfect tools, the scalpel and the cleaver."

"Why? Why break her? She is the only one that stayed!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, silly boy, I did it because I could. I did it cause no one else could. I made killers, with the resources to use that however they please. Then I broke them like the defective toys they are. Now your time is up…...run dog, run!"

He didn't even hesitate as the door opened. He flew through as soon as it was open enough for him to fit through. He heard a single scream, and the cackling of their creator as he raced down the halls.

* * *

"Wellllllll boysss, look what we found." Self-hatred put on pause as she turned to see her Trandoshan hybrids looking at her like meat.

* * *

 _She gave them their minds back._

…

 _They are going to kill us._

Good.

 _They are going to kill your baby._

What?

 _They are going to kill his baby._

No!

* * *

Memories came back to her, and she only prayed she hadn't killed his mercy yet. Then she let out a single scream.

* * *

…

 _This is where I die._

 _Why?_

 _What did I ever do to them?_

 _It doesn't matter, no one will miss me when I'm gone._

 _PAIN_

 _Is that a howl?_

 _No_

 _Patronus stay back!_

 _Oh_

 _Stop Patronus._

 _Let me go._

 _Your hurting yourself._

 _I'm not worth it._

* * *

" _You are to me_ _._ _I would die for you_ _."_

" _Don't_ _… I_ _will live for you_ _."_

" _My Mysery_ _."_

 _My hero_ _._

* * *

Yeah, all actions have consequences. Just a side note: The woman who talks to Talean through the speakers is the true Mistress. Mysery had been trying to fill that role after Mistress died. The voice comes from an AI she left in the ship before she died.

Well, All stories must end, but next chapter will show why you don't wound what you can't kill.


	5. The Depression of Killers

**Hey guys! Sorry bout the delay, I usually try to post one chapter a day in the mornings, but sundays will probably be afternoon releases. As always I only own my characters, my plot, and nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter five: **The Depression of Killers**

 _Why would he come?_

He wouldn't.

 _Are you sure?_

You just asked-

 _I asked if you knew why._ _Worthless._

I don't.

 _Really?_

He doesn't know.

 _Does the droid know?_

Yeah… _._

 _Then he definitely does._

Who wouldn't go save their child?

 _And their mate._

I'm….not….

 _Yes, you are. You stole that. Now you know what will happen if you die._

I can't die?

 _Not if you want him to live._

I can save him?

 _Only if you survive._ Worthless.

My hero will not be hurt. Not this time.

* * *

 _Faster._

I can't go any faster.

 _You don't have a choice…..This isn't going to end well._

For them.

* * *

Move!"

"Misssstresssss said I would find you he*Hglck*"

* * *

I told him to move.

 _Be glad that saber still worked._

It had to….

… _.. Oh, that's not good…_

* * *

"Now you see here, I am the mistress of this ship and you will stand down." She tried to be confident. He gave her credit for that. But, the whore was carrying _His_ young. They would be tasty.

"Now now, little Myyssssery, you and I both now how this ends. You put on a brave face. Do your best to protect the little bastard you're carrying. Then we eat you both."

* * *

No.

 _He must die._

I can't.

 _Better figure something out then._

 _Do you feel that?_

 _I told you….._

 _My Hero._

* * *

 _*_ _Clk* He's coming. *_

 _*_ _Good_ _*_

 _*_ _He's pissed. *_

 _*_ _And?_ _*_

 _*_ _Hello?_ _*_

* * *

 _Told you._

He will meet his end here.

 _Tell that to Rarsk._

* * *

" _We've been expecting you….Protector."_

 _"Then you know how this is going to end."_

" _Yes, you on your knees. Watching as we devour the whore and the little bastard. Then as soon as you realize that you never could have done anything, I will rip your throat out."_

 _"….HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA…I'm sorry….Rarsk do you agree with his assessment?"_

 _"Rarsk…Rarsk no like talk."_

 _"Rarsk like live?"_

" _Hey I'm talking to you!"_

 _"And I'm not talking to you. Now. Sit. Down."_

* * *

My Hero returns _._

 _No. The Protector has returned._

Did he just…..

 _Better get ready to spend the rest of your life apologizing. Because this is over._

* * *

Urshyk felt his control seemingly be removed as he sat down without thinking.

"Good boy. Now does Rarsk enjoy his life _?"_

 _"Yesss."_

"What was Rarsk going to do to my wife and son?"

 _"Nothing."_

"Really?"

 _"Yesss. Protector is alpha. Urshyk fake alpha. Rarsk never harm true alpha. Alpha's line must be protected."_

"So, if Urshyk had touched my wife?"

 _"Rarsk would die fighting till Protector arrived."_

* * *

Ok…. What now?

 _Hey this is all you._

What?

 _You are the alpha, the Protector. You chose this._

No this is instinct.

 _No, I had nothing to do with this._

… _.._

 _Now stop being the hero and go be The Protector._

* * *

" _Ha! You don't believe the little snake, do you? He was all too happy with this plan."_

"Actually, I do. BECAUSE HE LISTENS AND OBEYS! Now. Shut. Up."

This didn't sit well. His control was slipping and that last command broke it. Snarling Urshyk leapt to his feet drawing his sword. "EENOUGGHH OF THISSSS FARRCCCCE! DRAW YOUR SABER!"

"No."

 _"Then die!"_ With that Urshyk lunged…. straight into the grasp of an unsurprised and very pissed off hybrid.

* * *

Those eyes…..

Not again…..

Can't watch this…..

Not even to someone else….

Goodbye Urshyk…Pray you die.

* * *

Gods those eyes…..

He's doing it again…..

Can't look away….

My hero….

My Protector…..

My mate.

* * *

Those eyes….

This was a Mistake….

So, this is what Rarsk felt….

…

…..

….

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Feel that?_

Yeah.

 _That's control._

It feels….Good?

 _Yeah it does._

That's why it's dangerous.

 _Yes. So, what are you going to do?_

Finish this.

 _You know what this means?_

That he shouldn't have screwed with what was mine.

* * *

There is nothing like the feeling of another being's throat in your hand. The power, the control, and the thrill. Most are scarred by it. Survivors become protective and paranoid about the area. People forced to kill that way have nightmares and guilt. Then you have the true oddities.

 _Those who enjoy it._

* * *

He stared into Urshyk's eyes. The surprise…priceless. Then Urshyk tried to lift his sword and The Protector let his power run free. The sword clattered to the ground. Then Urshyk's knees gave out, but he didn't fall. Slowly Patronus lifted him higher and higher, only using the single hand gripping Urshyk's throat. The terror was flowing out of the lizard, and it only got worse every time he looked into the burning yellow eyes.

* * *

It's a horrifying thing, feeling your life slip away. Bleeding out causes the most varied in reactions. You feel cold and you sweat. You feel light but your limbs feel heavy. Suffocation and drowning are the worst ways. Terror sets in when you realize you are going to die, but only after you have struggled with all of your might. Then you are forced to accept it as the darkness sets in. However, having your life actively drained away, was nothing like that. One, you don't get to fight to survive. Every action simply fuels the syphoner. Two, your strength fails you. You feel exhausted, hungry, and dehydrated simultaneously. Three, you begin wasting away, by then you will never fully recover. Depending on the practitioner you have several different ways of experiencing this. You could be brought almost to wasting then brought back. It could be instant, just your life being ripped from you. It could be a mixture of the two if it was a very skilled master.

This was an exceptionally odd circumstance though. When you're a low-level force user with high-level abilities that come naturally, you get a conundrum. Force Vampirism enhanced the host's power levels by the amount drained from the victim. So, what starts out as an uncomfortable presence grows into a vacuum in the area. Interestingly, as the power grows, the practitioner gains more control. Resulting in what would be a low level of torture rapidly escalating into death.

 _Unless you have natural regeneration abilities. In which case you can't feel it at all, until you hit the exhaustion stage._

* * *

 _You can stop._

Yep.

 _If you stop now it will be just like Rarsk._

I know.

 _He lives but will never repeat this._

Don't care.

 _Yes, you do._

No. He was going to eat what is my mine.

 _That's my job to worry about._

He…..was going to eat my boy…..

 _And?_

And my mate.

 _Then do what you must._

* * *

Rarsk watched. He didn't want to. But he had to. He watched as his replacement seemed to collapse in on himself. The color draining from his skin. What was odd was that he didn't feel scared, like before, he was safe. The threat was being taken care of.

 _Alpha._

* * *

Mysery watched. She refused to look away. She realized then that she would never stop loving him. This man, her protector, father of her child, was killing a man. For her. For them. And he would do it again if needed, he would always be their protector.

 _Anyone can kill. He's removing a threat to his family._

 _Who could blame him?_

 _No one. He's a hero._

* * *

 **Whew, well that has always been one of my favorites. Here's a little background: Talean/Patronus was one of the hybrids created alongside Mysery, Urshyk, and Rarsk by the mad scientist Mistress. Talean however is the only one she gave birth to, as a result he inherited her affinity for force drain. As children he first used this against Rarsk and his pack when they attacked Mysery. Rarsk suffers brain damage now and Urshyk attempted to become the new alpha after Talean was taken from the group. Mysery however was given control of the ship and the program after Mistress died and their memories were sealed away. Now reunited by fate, Talean is reestablishing himself here. Now after the botched prior missions, the failed attack on Talean's group, amd Talean cutting through those in his way, there are only 4 hybrids left. Rarsk, Mysery, Talean/Patronus, and Urshyk. Though how long that number will stay the same...who knows? You'll have to check back tomorrow and find out !**


	6. The Survivor's Acceptance

**Wow...Um sorry about that. I did not mean to leave you guys with a cliffhanger I swear. Stuff just came up yesterday. However, to make up for it, HAVE THREE CHAPTERS! Yep, as an apology I will be uploading chapters 6,7,8 today. Also, keep an eye out for the references in these next chapters...**

 **As always our overlord The Mouse owns this world, I only own my characters and plot.**

* * *

Chapter Six **: The Survivor's Acceptance**

 _You can stop now._

I thought that last time.

 _Yeah but your arm is killing you._

And?

 _Rarsk is acting like his scales are coming off, and your MATE who is PREGNANT with YOUR CHILD just passed out._

WHAT?!

 _Urshyk is a husk, you're still feeding though…_

Oh no.

* * *

When words finally did come out they were forced and clipped. "Rarsk get my mate out of here. If anything happens to them…."

"Never Alpha. Rarsk never leave side till you return."

"Good."

* * *

 _You've been standing here a while._

And?

 _Might be more comfortable for this topic in that corner folded in on yourself?_

Ha. Ha.

 _Processing time._

 _….I don't want to though…._

 _Too bad. I want to be near our mate and child, and you still can't reign it in._

Why can't I pull it back?

 _Your upset._

No, I'm not, I killed a monster.

 _And the two just following orders?_

… _._

 _Yeah. You did what was necessary so why does this hurt?_

You're asking me now?

 _Who knows maybe that's how you'll figure this out. So why are we so upset?_

I don't know….

 _Yes, you do._

It's not true…..

 _Yeah it really is._

I can't…..

 _Can't what?_

I can't…

 _Say it._

No.

 _Until you do our mate is alone with someone who claims to be on your side but was also part of the hunting party._

He won't act against me.

 _Why?_

Cause he knows…..

 _What does he know?_

…

 _JUST SAY IT!_

HE KNOWS THAT I ENJOYED IT…..

 _How hard was that?_

How don't you understand this?

 _Because THIS is all me. Instinct, me, I control this. You see the monsters we have hunted reflected in you. You see this urge as how you become them. I see only my reflection._

Oh god…..

 _Look, for a long time you and I have understood this. You just refuse to accept it. We are a hunter. It's why you didn't mourn when Bashti died. It's why you could take it in stride when you realized you loved the woman who raped you. Disconnect from emotions. Inability to empathize truly. Actions dictated entirely by how you feel. Predator._

But I never….That can't be…

 _I love fighting. I love killing. I love the dominance._

….why?...

 _Because we are broken. However, I don't worry like you do._

Why?

 _Because you are terrified of me._

How does that make this okay?

 _Because, as long as you are terrified of me, you will never become the monster you think I am._

…

 _Your terror proves that you are not me._

That isn't making me more comfortable.

 _It shouldn't, if you aren't careful, your psyche will break. If that happens, you won't be able or wanting to fight me._

So…

 _So, go be The Protector. Enforce order. Leave the thing **she** wanted you to be, firmly in the past. Let me be the thing in the night. Go be the hero._

Okay.

 _Glad we had this talk. You're going to wake up soon and when you do go to your mate. Confess your feelings and don't ever forget, you two aren't the monsters. SHE is. And she died a long time ago._

I'm asleep?

 _Yeah about an hour ago you passed out._

What?!

 _Yeah, told you to go sit down._

Ow….

 _Yeah shoulda listened…_

* * *

 _"I don't get it Bashti."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't understand what I'm supposed to get from that."_

 _"It's just a song, not everyone will see it the same."_

 _"But it means something to you obviously?"_

 _"Fine, I'll break it down for you. Think about it. It's about love obviously, but it's about more as well."_

 _"yeah, obviously. it also talks about ambition and death."_

 _"*sigh*: Love doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints. it takes and it takes, and we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes, and if there's a reason why I'm by her side when so many others have tried; I'm willing to wait for it."_

 _"_ _But why is that significant to you? Jedi can't love."_

 _"That's...a gross oversimplification. Jedi avoid attachment because of the danger of lust. Far too many lust and think that they love."_

 _"I can understand that, but-"_

 _"It's different for you. Your love life can't be run by lust or you will risk bonding for life. But for most they don't bother to really try to get past that. When you lust instead of love you will risk everything to get that next satisfaction. Even in the most chaste of relationships lust is still a risk as you can get the satisfaction needed via simply being close to their partner. "_

 _"So how does all of that differ from the song?"_

 _"Hahaha, be patient. The difference between love and lust is simple. The luster views the other as their very life and fails to see any way to live without the other, despite the fact they have done so for years. Love understands the other. When love is involved the other has the ultimate control. The other can decide what to do with the Lover's affection. However, no matter the outcome the Lover's affection will allow them to move on through rejection, death, or trials."_

 _"So, Love isn't against the code is what you're saying?"_

 _"Yet again with the oversimplification, but yes. That is what I was saying. Look at the song again. Love doesn't discriminate."_

 _" And death fits with the whole no death only the force bit?"_

 _"Exactly. And as to the rest..."_

 _"As to the rest what?"_

 _"_ _It's just a good song. I don't have a meaning for the end. Find your own, or just enjoy the melody."_

 _"You're confusing master."_

 _"Good, when you understand me it will be time for you to move on."_

* * *

 _Love doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints._

There a reason why your bringing this up?

 _You know why._

...Yeah...

* * *

 **From here things get better...just kidding. Hold on to something, Talean and Mysery aren't out of the woods just yet. Also props to all how got the reference. I am deeply grateful to Elizabeth for showing me that bundle of wonderful. As always though, All stories must end but not quite yet.**


	7. The Acceptance of the Guilty

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. The mouse is not. Make of that what you will.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **The Acceptance of the Guilty**

 _It's time to get up,_ worthless one.

Weird dreams.

 _That's not a sentence,_ _want to be more specific?_

You saw them too.

 _Maybe but a lot of your dreams are weird._ Worthless.

No, they're not.

 _Yeah, sorry but they are._ Worthless

Fine.

 _What dreams?_

You know...him racing to out rescue...demolishing anything in his path. All to get to us.

 _Not a dream._

Yeah it was. He killed Urshyk for us. Didn't even give him a chance to surrender, you and I know that's not who he became.

 _Not a dream._

...It had to be...

 _Nope._

Then why is Rarsk watching us? They got to be waiting for him.

 _Nope._

URGH you are not helping.

 _You haven't asked for my help._ Worthless one.

JUST TELL ME!

 _Fine..._

* * *

 **Worthless.**

…

 **Worthless.**

… _._

 **Worthless.**

… _._

 **Worthle-**

I KNOW!

…

Gods I know…

 _You hurt him._

I know.

 _Our love…_

… _.._

 _And now this? He will either kill you or leave you just like everyone else!_

I deserve it.

 _Yes. Yes, you do._ **Worthless one.**

 _….he's coming_

 **And he's in a panic, hope you enjoy this as much as I do worthless daughter!**

* * *

I've got to find her!

 _You need to calm down._

SHE SLIPPED AWAY FROM RARSK! HOW DO YOU SNEAK PAST A SEVEN FOOT TALL FRAGGIN LIZZARD!

… _I don't have anything there._

That's what I thought.

 _But you need to calm down. She can feel your emotions remember. She's not Rachael, you can't just smile and-_

Don't. I'm not ready for that yet.

 _You never will be._

… _._

… _Wait!...DUCK-_

* * *

When he came to, Talean realized three things at the same time. One, he was in a lot of pain. Two, the fact he was in pain showed that he had used up all that he drained from Urshyk to heal even this much. Three, Mysery, his mate, mother of his child…had just thrown him through several walls. However, he heard a certain whirring and metallic steps that he had come to know far too well.

"Well, well, young master. Have we learned not to run full panic towards a pregnant force user?"

"I hurt too much for lectures."

"That pain might actually help you learn more than you ever did from my lectures anyways. A preliminary scan shows no broken bones, would you like assistance in standing up?"

"Thanks."

"Not a problem at all young master. Let's head down to the infirmary for further examination."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Talean suddenly realized the worst part of any infirmary. Waiting for the Doctor. Even if he walked you in, you could still wind up waiting to see him. Even if there are only three people on the ship who could need him. And so, what do you do when alone in the doctor's office? Snoop!

* * *

 _Why are we doing this?_

Bored.

 _If we are bored, why not think of how to get in the good graces of a scared, angry, pr-What is that?_

… _._

 _What is that?!_

I'm going to find out.

 _Don't be hasty here. If you do then-_

Shut up. I'll deal with this….

* * *

"Good news, young master, all of the scans show you should have nothing worse than some bruising. Though I would advise you not to get thrown into, or through any more walls."

"haha, Yeah I aim to avoid that. So, what are those pills on the counter over there? I saw them out and I don't think anyone is sick. Is it for Mys? "

"Oh, yes simply a prenatal vitamin to help her and the little one."

"Oh, I see."

"It is simply a normal thing in the-"

Those would be the last words to leave his vocoder as Talean ripped him apart bolt by bolt. Until there was nothing left but a pile of scrap metal.

* * *

He was in the ships computer core when she spoke.

"Now, now, why rip the poor care unit apart? Do you know how long it takes to rebuild those? I do like to use them to stretch my legs now and again."

"…Why?"

"Please be more specific darling. I'm talented but I'm no mind reader."

"WHY KILL MY CHILD!...why?...what could possibly seem so offensive-"

"You act like I would ever want more of you running around."

"What?"

"I made you all to either put your species gifts into human bodies, or to be soldiers. I don't want more of you! The Trandoshans were the closest thing to a success, and they were unable to use the force. That makes you all a failed experiment. You're nothing but animals, I should have simply neutered you."

"Good to know."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you talking so I could find where your programming is."

"No!"

"So long..…mother."

* * *

Mysery was still hiding from Rarsk. She knew he would never find her here. He was too big. She was small. So very small…. _and worthless_ _._ She tried to push back the thoughts, but they kept coming. The wrath of a hateful mother, long dead, but unwilling to be forgotten. She remembered floating endlessly in space. Stuck in that tiny capsule with only the vengeful AI of her mother to keep her company. The AI was merciless, cruel in punishment, uncaring in success. The only thing she had was Talean, her protector, her dreams of him were how she kept the depression at bay….and she had just killed him….it wasn't enough that her body killed his child…she had killed him too!

* * *

Talean knew where she would go. Where she always used to go, however this time he was too big to go get her. With a groan as his back protested he slumped against the wall, right next to the vent, where he knew she was hiding. He knew that she knew too. He could no longer feel that second tiny energy, and he knew she thought he blamed her, and that she was breaking. He could pull her out with the force, but really didn't want to get hurt again. So, he did the only thing he could think of:

" _Love don't discriminate_ _  
_ _Between the sinners and the saints_ _  
_ _It takes and it takes and it takes_ _  
_ _And we keep lovin' anyway_ _  
_ _We laugh and we cry and we break_ _  
_ _And we make our mistakes_ _  
_ _And if there's a reason I'm by her side_ _  
_ _So many have tried_ _  
_ _I'm willing to wait for it_ _  
_ _Then, I'm willing to wait for it_."

He heard her sobbing begin to fade and her shuffle closer to the vent, so he continued:

" _Death don't discriminate_ _  
_ _Between the sinners and the saints_ _  
_ _It takes and it takes and it takes_ _  
_ _Yeah, we keep living anyway_ _  
_ _We rise and we fall and we break_ _  
_ _And we make our mistakes_ _  
_ _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_ _  
_ _When everyone who loves me has died_ _  
_ _I'm willing to wait for it_ _  
_ _Then I'm willing to wait for it, wait for it, wait for it_ "

He could tell she was almost at the vent cover, so he didn't stop, just continued to the next verse:

" _Life don't discriminate_ _  
_ _Between the sinners and the saints_ _  
_ _Taking me, taking_ _  
_ _And we keep living anyway_ _  
_ _We rise and we fall and we break_ _  
_ _And we make our mistakes_ _  
_ _But I know there's a reason I'm alive_ _  
_ _So many have died_ _  
_ _And I'm still waiting for it_ _  
_ _I'm willing to wait for it_ "

She was right at the entrance now. He checked and made sure that she didn't have the strength to throw him again, when he was sure, he moved. Grabbing her from the vent but being careful not to hurt her. She struggled but his drain during the song had done its job.

"Hey Mys."

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter hurt me to write. Which is saying something for what is in the earlier chapters. So as we see Talean is recovering more of his memories from his time as Patronus, and Mysery is coming to terms with what she did. Also god Mistress sucks. I hated having to write her but she is too essential to skip. Also yeah, she gave Mysery a very common abortion medication. She did this be reclassifying what it was in the Care units mind. Also thanks to Bashti's influence on young Talean you will see him use music quite often.**

 **Bashti was a Jedi Master who had been good friends with Talean during his youth, and later hired him as a bodyguard for his apprentice.**

 **All stories must end, but we are in the dark before the dawn now. Prepare for the light...**


	8. Acceptance of the Other

**The mouse owns me.**

* * *

Chapter 8: **Acceptance of the Other.**

Neither of them knew how long they just sat there. Slumped against each other and the wall. Her on his lap, and him not letting go. Weeping as the sorrow finally caught them. Each of them weeping for their own reasons. Him weeping for a child he would never get to know. For his family, who by now had surely mourned his passing. For his friends, one of which no doubt was blaming himself for all that happened. For the woman he thought he could have grown to love but had left her nothing but sadness. For the cruel game his own creator had played with them. And finally, he wept for the woman in his arms. The woman who their creator had destroyed. The woman who blamed herself, not knowing she had been poisoned. The woman he knew he would spend the rest of his life with. She wept for their child, their child that would never see the light of day because of her. She wept for her best friend, her true love, that she had done so much wrong to. She wept for the love she knew he would never feel for her. She wept for the fact that he would eventually leave her, just like everyone else…

Eventually though, their tears ran out, and both were left feeling empty. He felt her shift and brace herself as if preparing for a blow. He held her tight and thought of what to say. She felt his emotions change. She prepared for the hit she deserved. She would take every single one, for she deserved them. She felt his arms tighten around her and accepted that he might simply kill her here. After all she deserved it. That's why it shocked her when he began to sing again:

" _You don't have to spend your life looking backward. We've been through this over and over again. You can't just wish it away, the past is the past it'll never change_

 _That was before, this is now and when._

 _We have a chance to make it better if we try._ "

She felt herself beginning to cry again, despite the lack of tears, when he continued:

" _You're free to do the things you want, but listen so am I._

 _I've made my choice_

 _And now I'm making mine._

 _Go where you need to. No, I won't leave you I'll follow you like morning follows night._

 _You can run till your pains through. One thing I won't do Is to let you go alone to face the fight._

 _Hard to know where to turn when your life's a disaster,_ _trying to start all over again._ _So much shame, so much time that just feels wasted,_ _feeling like now could never make up for then._

 _Life's not a game you can play to get even. We all makes mistakes but we need to move on. I know you that you hate when you stray, forgiving yourself is the only way_."

She stopped bracing and slumped against his shoulder, dry sobbing the whole time, and heard his voice crack as delivered the last line:

" _The pain is when you shut me out to take off on your own. No matter what you'll never walk alone._ _"_

* * *

Again, neither of them knew how long they had been there. Talean's back had cramped long ago and he had gotten used to it. Mysery had stopped dry sobbing a few minutes earlier. But they just sat, her laying her head on his shoulder, draped over his lap. Him just holding her, processing what to do next when she spoke. It was barely above a whisper, and drove another knife into his heart with how broken it sounded:

"….why?."

"Why?"

"I hurt you. I abused your trust. I kil- "

She started to cry again but he stopped her. Lifting her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Her eyes immediately focused on the scars, and he watched her break all over again.

"Listen to me and listen well. You didn't do anything wrong. Hush; that-witch is the only one at fault here. She poisoned you Mys."

"She's dead, don't blame her, it's my fault…."

"NO!" She was startled by the roar that came out him and tried to run, but he held her tight. "I'm sorry Mys, I shouldn't have yelled. The AI she left in the ship changed the care unit's classification on certain pills. He wasn't giving you a pre-natal."

"You mean?!"

"They were to kill the baby. The witch didn't even know we could crossbreed and decided to keep us from doing so. I know what she did to you, the hell you endured. I know why you would run from me-"

"I hurt you."

"You were scared. I-"

"I hurt you many times. And did a bad thing."

"*Sigh* Yeah you did. But you know what? _The past is the past it'll never change, that was before, this is now and when. We have a chance to make it better if we try."_

"… _._ why?...Why keep giving me so many chances to hurt you?"

"Because you're my best friend. I fought for you, I killed for you. I would die for you Mys. I can't ever get back all of our past. But I know enough to not regret spending the rest of my life with you."

"You can't mean…"

"Shistavanen mate for life…..Suffice it to say you're stuck with me."

"I'm so sor-"

"Not yet you're not. Believe me, I eat too much, talk too much, I tend to be lazy, antisocial to an extreme, have quite a dirty sense of humor, and I rarely seem to take things seriously. But I'm loyal to a flaw, optimistic to an extreme, and don't give up easy."

"I can't accept this."

He couldn't stop the hurt from showing but he tried to shoulder past it when she cut him off before he could start: "Why? I am not worth any of it. I stole your bond, and you act like it's nothing. You're trying to make me feel better?!"

"I can't be mad. I tried. There are things wrong in my head too Mys. I accepted it the moment I picked up the saber and came running for you. You don't have to love me, but I thought it would be nice to try, since there will never be another for me….and honestly, I'm okay with that. Your crazy matches my crazy."

Mysery struggled to find anything she could say but came up blank. The blush in her cheeks and the songs and declaration were all too much and she just laid her head back on his shoulder and tried to think of some way to show him how much better off he would be without her when he began to sing again:

" _So everything that makes me whole_ _  
_ _Belongs to you, I'll give my heart and soul_ _  
_ _I'm yours_ _,_ _Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life_ _  
_ _Forgetting all of the bitter strife_ _  
_ _I know I've made mistakes_ _  
_ _Even so_ _,_ _I'm glad I kept my feet on that path_ _  
_ _Because it's brought me to where I am_ _  
_ _Today, I'm here with you_ _,_ _I'll keep my head held high_ _  
_ _Always looking far across the sky (And I promise you)_ _  
_ _We will go far, where the stars all are_ _  
_ _'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands_ _  
_ _Smile and all of my tears dry_ _  
_ _And this love of ours will never die_ _._ _The two of us have something precious we must protect no matter what_ _,_ _But there will come a time when our own strength alone won't be enough_ _  
_ _Even if all hope is lost and somehow we both lose our way_ _  
_ _And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away_ _  
_ _I'll become the light that shines down, enveloping all dark you see"_

Struggling with her emotions she choked out "Why do you do that?" Startled Talean responded "What? Sing?"

Feeling her nod, he answered "A pretty smart old guy once told me that 'everything good to be said, has already been said. So, whenever the time comes that you can't think of the words to say or are afraid of messing something up with your words, find something to quote.' He loved music, and that love carried over to me I guess. I'm not great with words but I don't have to be when someone else came up with them and made them pleasant. I just have to mean them."

"And you say you're not good with words." She teased.

"I'm not, that last line was his too!"

And they laughed. They laughed away the sorrow, and the anger, and the guilt. And when Rarsk went looking for them, he found them fast asleep against the wall. As he picked them up and took them to their bed he noticed that neither let the other go….

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, I made this chapter purely for a bit of happiness. As always props to those who get the references, Like morning follows night is one of my favorite love songs. Second only to Partners in Crime by Set It Off. As always, All stories must end, but the sun is starting to shine for our poor hybrids.**


	9. Accepting the Future

**Disclaimer:** The mouse owns my soul, I own the characters and plot, hasbro owns my wallet. I apologize for the massive delay with finishing this story, however I did become discoraged when I only say one person made it past the first three chapters. Well in honor of that guy I am posting all the chapters today. I am not super proud of this story, and I do believe I have grown as a writer since this story, but I have too many things on my plate to re write this. So I do hope that whoever does read this can at least enjoy the end!

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Accepting the Future.

Two months since the abduction….  
One month since the Marriage….

Mysery honestly had no idea how drastically someone else could change her life. And yet…. After Talean and her had their heart to heart, he proposed. Despite wanting to turn him away and let him find someone better, she accepted. They found Rarsk and with him as a witness they were married. At least in their eyes. She knew that she would never have been able to cope with the loss of her- no their baby, without him. She knew that despite the outward lack of emotion, he was breaking too. So, she resolved to help him while he helped her. After going through Car- the care unit's files they found he had already noticed signs of her manic depression and had set out a treatment plan. They didn't trust his recommended medicines, due to fear of tampering, so they checked everything first. She did not want to go on any medications as she felt fine. But she knew she wasn't, and if Talean could work past everything she had done to him, she could at least try and make that easier on him. For two weeks she had tried every medication the care unit had for her, however due to complications biologically, they all had horrible side effects or flat out did nothing for her. Thankfully though, they found that simply talking through her moods did wonders for her./p

He is so patient with me.  
 _Too patient **worthless one.**_  
I'm not-  
 _Yes, you are. Watch him coddle you like a child, watch the irritation every time you fall into your own weakness **worthless one.** _  
I am not worthless.  
 _Then what are you? **You waste of-**_  
I am loved. And you aren't wanted here!  
 _You'll see. I'm right you know. Eventually he will get tired and leave you for someone better._  
….maybe….maybe you are right about that. I think I'll be happy then too, but for now I'll love him while I can….

That's what I thought.

* * *

Talean had always known that getting married would change him. He had seen his father after all, the stories from before his father met his mother didn't match at all with the man he knew. No, he knew he would change, what surprised him was how natural it felt. The first weeks were the hardest, mourning his unborn child while helping his mate do the same was no easy task. Early on he had realized that there was something wrong with Mysery's moods. However, the more time he spent the more he realized this fact. Mysery would switch between being the happiest person he had ever seen just from him walking into their room, to a self-hating gloomy wreck for hours at a time. He had been able to talk her through most of them, but he knew something needed to be done. And so, despite the pain, he went through every bit of the care unit's files. Carr-The care unit had identified manic depression in Mysery from shortly after he was taken away from them. He had been trying to find a way to get her to take the medication however as a care unit he could not go against her orders.

Then she got-…..she was unable to take it, and now he's gone. Mysery found him here, going through files and pills, and after a brief panic realized that Talean was right and that she did need some help. They spent the rest of the afternoon, coming up with a plan, and verifying any and all medications to prevent their creator from harming them even now. However, their creator apparently got the last laugh there anyway, as after the first three reactions had Talean in a panic urgently tending to her, he couldn't take it anymore and replaced the last few with placebo's. He was getting her out of more depressive moods than the medicine was anyway. Eventually, they decided that the meds were simply not 'working' anyway, and simply kept with talking through the moods. After that, it simply became normal, at least to him. They woke up together, spent most of their time together as Rarsk didn't care much for conversation, or worked on getting what they could to work on the ship. Mistress's eviction had rendered quite a few systems worthless, so after a week Talean gave up trying to fix it and instead did what he had been dreading.

He sent out a message with as much detail as he dared to Lex's com. After working Mysery out of a severe depressive mood because of telling her this, they took a nap. He didn't find sleep as easily as she did instead mainly using it as an excuse to simply cuddle with her. It was during this cuddle period that he planned out what to do. Introducing her to the crew was going to suck. Rachel, who he had been trying hard not to think of was definitely going to be the hardest to deal with. Lex would adapt, Talas would probably be indifferent, but Rachel was going to hurt. He had made his intentions towards her perfectly clear, and despite her seemingly returning his affections, she had turned him away. Though they were still closer than just friends, it seemed that something was holding her back. So, he had backed off, and then this happened. He definitely dreaded Elizabeth's reaction. His sister would alternate between fury, joy, and fury again that he had taken this long to respond. He had no idea how her interactions with Mysery would go. He only prayed that he could keep her from being overtly hostile at the least. As sleep started to overtake him, he suddenly thought that they might actually get along. That thought combined with a happy murmur from Mysery had him fall asleep with a small smile.

Talean would awake to an empty bed. Reaching over to Mysery's side and finding it cold, he cursed, quickly re dressed, and went looking for her. He didn't need to look long before he found the kitchen a mess. Some thing, horribly burnt on the stove, but no Mysery. After passing Rarsk, who was simply coming to ensure that the ship wasn't on fire, told him that he did not know where she was either but would be happy to help. Thanking him and telling him that that would be unnecessary, the two parted ways, there was one other place for her to be. He found her in the rec room. Curled into a chair far too large for her and trying not to let anyone see she had been crying. Smiling with relief that she was unharmed, he walked over and picked her up, before spreading out over a nearby couch just holding her. She had once asked him why he picked her up so much, and after finally getting him to stop apologizing, told him she quite liked it she was only curious. He had told her that he just liked her being near, so this position had become quite common for them. His larger size combined with her petite nature worked so that neither was uncomfortable.  
"Hey Mys."  
"…..I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"I know you worry, I didn't even think about what you would feel waking up alone, and not finding me."  
"I'm just glad you're alright. We aren't glued together, if you want to be alone all you have to do is say so and I'll go right now."  
"No, your fine."  
Then she started to cry. Wiping her tears away, Talean asked "What's the matter? Everything is alright."  
"No, it's not. You give and you give, and when you told me that your friends were coming to pick us up. I panicked and thought you were leaving. And you just held me and comforted me like you always do. I…I just wanted to repay you for always being there. I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner, but then it was under cooked and then it was burnt! I just wanted….I just wanted to-"  
"Mys, you don't have to ever repay me. You are my best friend, my mate, and I'd help you even if you weren't…..albeit not the same way but…. Look, I'm not going anywhere without you. This ship is dead in the water though. After they come and get us we can go anywhere you want. I just want to stay by your side Mys."  
"I-I-you-"  
"Now, why don't we go make dinner." Both of them would remember it as the best dinner they had ever tasted…

* * *

They were getting ready for the arrival of Lex and Co. when the comm terminal started beeping. Ordinarily Talean would have ignored it as no one he was expecting knew the ships frequency, then he saw Mysery's face. She was terrified and looking like she was about to have a panic attack. So Talean quickly strode over and answered the comm. "This is the Experimentum Co captain Talean Veckarien speaking, who is this?" The caller then began to laugh, and when he spoke it sent chills down Talean's spine "This is Jedi Master Tahl, looking for Mysery. It's been a while boy."  
"Some might say not long enough."  
"Aw, and here I thought we were friends. But you have poked into my business a second time now… Where. Is. Mysery."  
"Going through a panic attack right now, thanks to your call."  
"I see. Well if you are 'Co Captain' I guess you finally remembered where you came from? *sigh* I tried to spare you, for your mother's sake-"  
"And you have my thanks. Master Tahl, I wish to speak plainly and then make but one request." "  
"Oh? The little investigator all grown up? Well then, speak boy."  
"I am not blind to your hand in my survival during the Xeno affair. I did hate you for scrambling my mind for a while until I realized what you did. However, then just as now, I have never been looking into you. Bashti and I were hunting Xeno for crimes alleged to us, it was just an investigation, then he captured Bashti. It was during my attempted rescue and succeeding capture that I believe we met. You didn't kill me then as a debt to an old friend which you justified probably by thinking that I was no threat. You were and still are correct. After the Xeno affair, and Bashti's death, I left with the two Sith who aided in his demise. We hunted the monsters that the Dark council couldn't control. And that's how we found Mysery. Now a lot happened next that is personal so I will skip to my request. Let my wife and I go. I will not tell anyone of this conversation. I had been planning to retire for over a month now. We will fade into obscurity, and whatever your planning will either succeed or fail without our interference."  
"You are far from the little pup with stars in his eyes I knew in the temple. But you keep taking my resources and people off the board and want to act like there should be no animosity?"  
"I understand that. However, there has never been animosity. Xeno was simply my job, as was Mysery, until she kidnapped me."  
"Ahh...I am so sorry pup. I know how your race-"  
"It is in the past Master Tahl. Mysery is my mate. My interfering in your plans twice now is why I am accelerating my retirement. I never meant to become inconvenient to you. I ask only for our lives, I am willing to leave you the rather large accounts left behind by Mistress."  
"As a bribe?"  
"As purchasing our lives. I'm not stupid, I understand that should you desire you can send your men and you will probably get one, maybe both of us. But if you don't get both of us, the other is going to carve a bloody rampage through your ranks, and you're not as big as you want us to think. I am offering a truce, because I do have enough friends to at the very least notify the council what their wayward son is up to."

The figure seemed to grow upset, the suddenly let out a booming laugh before responding "Keep her blood money pup. I spared you once for your mother. Now I accept your truce as an equal, and in honor of the pup I trained."  
"Thank you mas-"  
"However. What happens should one of us break the truce?"  
"You come after us, or even just Mysery, and you will meet the same fate as the last guy who tried. For your information, he is rotting in the corner over there."  
"Bold words, and if you break the truce?"  
"Like I said, I'm not stupid. You would get one of us, and I refuse to allow harm to come to Mysery or be forced to leave her alone."  
p"Then I believe that covers our business. I am giving you a great deal of trust, but you have bigger things on your priority list I think. I wish you both a happy life, far from my affairs. May the Force be with you both."  
"And with you Master Tahl." With that the feed was cut, and Mysery all but fell into Talean's arms, apologizing over and over. Talean assured her that the past was past, and only prayed that Tahl would honor his word. Because no one would ever hurt Mysery again on his watch, not if they wanted to keep breathing...

* * *

This is always one of my favorite parts. In my mind it is what I would call a Moriarty and Watson interaction. Moriarty is smarter, and has more connections. But Watson would just shoot him and be done. Anyways hope you all enjoyed.


	10. Acceptance of Duty

Discalimer: I'm broke. Dinsey's not. Hurray.

* * *

Chapter 10: **The Acceptance of Duty**

Darth Lexxor had seen many things during his time as Judge of the Sith. He had seen Jedi turn to monsters, Sith become saints, the lowest slave become the cruelest tyrant, and a man with nothing show such kindness that a man with everything gave it all away. He had seen friends come back bandaged, bloodied, or not at all. What he would never have expected to see is a friend who had been believed dead up until a week or so ago, walk through the airlock almost glowing, carrying an unconscious woman, followed carefully by one of the things responsible for his MIA status. Even less expected was him to whisper something to the thing and the thing to disconnect the two ships, take the unconscious woman from him with utmost care, and for Talean to walk straight to a gunner's station and blow the other ship to bits. Then as if it was perfectly normal simply took the woman back from the thing, asked if his room was still empty, and upon informing him that it was he simply went straight there ignoring everything else.

 _Elizabeth is going to kill you._

Yep.

 _Because that is not ok._

Nope.

 _That all you have to add to this?_

Yep.

* * *

To say Talas had taken the news that Talean was alive oddly, would be an understatement. The crew had made it very clear to Talas that they knew full well that he was the reason they lost friends and family that day. As well as one of the few that actually cared about them making it out alive. A lot of the comradery that he had worked towards had evaporated. And this infuriated him. They only treated Lex differently for about a week. So, what if he came out with that fake apology? Not like anyone bought it. The **two** of them made a command decision. So, what if Talean had objected? They were the captains. **They made the call.** Not just Talas. Upon finding out that Talean was alive, instead of the celebration that went through most of the ship, he stormed off the bridge. An ensign that saw him on his way to the training area attempted to give him the good news and got a broken jaw for it. Now Talas had to simply stop jaw open at the sight he saw. He watched as Lex floundered for words as Talean simply asked him a question and walked towards his quarters, unconscious woman in his arms, and one of those lizard-things following him like a man servant.

 **Duwha?**

…

 _You got nothin either?_

Nope

 _Elizabeth is going to kill you…..again._

 ** _THE MUTT LIVES?!_**

Shut up.

* * *

Racheal had been a bit more typical in her reaction. She was a soldier she buried her feelings from that day until she made it back to the ship. That damn recording almost broke her, but it was nothing compared to what she found on her desk. It was a hand-written letter that read:

 _To my dear Captain Dawne_

 _Racheal, I honestly hope you are only seeing this because I'm in the med bay and didn't beat you here, or in the fresher. But you have always been a realist, and so for this letter I will be too. I am likely dead. I tried so very hard to make it back. I want you to know that, after all I wasn't done trying to woo you. Hehe. Sorry, I've been having nightmares about a mission in the swamps. I know what happens there. There was a way to change it but I obviously failed. I should have listened to you and simply told Talas to shove it. I should have made Lex see. But that is the past, if the dream is right we are going to lose people. I saw five myself, and something happens to Lex, but he lives. He lives because I take the fall. I always fall. I hit something on the way down and it saves Lex. I don't know what and honestly force visions are always fifty-fifty. I wanted to make it back never doubt that. And go easy on Lex, he will learn from this._

 _I want you to know that I do understand now why you always turned me away. Writing this letter has been the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I'm glad knowing you will only have to mourn me as a friend. This is my last request to you: Live. Don't die for a government that doesn't care about you. Live to see the sacrifices you made be worth it. Live for those who can't._

 _p.s. I don't know what p.s. stands for!_

 _p.p.s I don't know why I must add another p either!_

 _p.p.p.s Watch out for Elizabeth, I know I told Lex to do the same but you're a girl she might tell you things she won't tell him._

 _p.p.p.p.s and no that's not sexist! Just a fact!_

 _Your foolish hero_

 _Talean Veckarien._

That was the end for the strong soldier image. She wept. She wept for a letter that felt cruel, but she knew wasn't. She wept in anger at an arrogant man who gotten her men killed. And she wept for the man she had turned away to keep her family image. When she emerged from her quarters because of hearing a muffled explosion, she was immediately given an accident report from the ensign Talas had attacked. She confronted him after he had trained to the point of exhaustion. Lex never got a report, and Talas never offered a story, but the entire ship knew what broke his nose. They all knew it was currently wrapped under a captain's glove.

* * *

Elizabeth, Elizabeth wept. No illusions, no attempt at saving face, she simply broke on the bridge as she begged over and over for Lex to tell her it was all a joke. That her brother was playing some cruel prank was behind a terminal somewhere. But he couldn't, and the haunted look in his own eyes is what finished her. She just collapsed, and after being rushed to the med bay, was revealed to have simply shut down. Her vitals were fine, and they would monitor her and let the Darth know if anything changed. She stayed there for a day and a half. They brought her food when she awoke, and she ate slowly, tasting nothing, staring at something that none of them could see. They didn't get alarmed however until she would laugh and seemingly have conversations with something that wasn't there. They tried several different medications and therapy; the drugs obviously had some effect, but the conversations were still happening. At therapy she would ignore the therapist and either sit there blankly or continue her normal conversations.

Out of options and scared out of his mind Lex took her to see Jayna. Jayna originally told him that she was busy and could not just leave to go visit a Darth and an Imperial allied contractor, until he told her what had happened. With control only a Jedi had he watched as she took the information and sealed the feelings away, telling him she would be there. What she found was worse than she had expected. Elizabeth had stopped eating completely and would no longer stop talking unless sedated. After sedating her and looking into her mind for over an hour, she emerged with a diagnosis. Elizabeth wasn't going crazy, she had never left her mind. Her body was simply reliving old memories with her brother. So gently Jayna pulled Elizabeth out of the loop and filled her in on things like the date and what had happened. Lex was out getting food for them but when he returned he saw Elizabeth simply holding Jayna as she wept. So, he simply turned and walked out sitting outside on the ground and looking nowhere in particular. After all, who was he to interrupt one of the only times he would ever see a Jedi cry?

The news that her brother was alive royally pissed Elizabeth off. She was going to beat him half to death, and if she didn't like his reason for not letting her know sooner, she might just finish it. Then she saw him. A smirk on his muzzle that was so fake she would be amazed if even Lex didn't believe him. Three scars barely missing his left eye. A stride that showed he was hiding how much simply carrying, whoever that was, hurt him. And then how quickly he turned from Lex after asking him something. Her brother had obviously been through all nine Corellian hells and was just starting to see the way out.

Beating can wait.

 _Really?_

For him. I still have two Sith lords to deal with.

 _HEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!_

* * *

What followed in the next week would go down as the second most uncomfortable thing Talean thought he had ever had to do. Explain to his sister, why he hadn't called, what happened to him, and then the fact he had gone and gotten married without her!

"Look Liz-"

"Save it. Ok. I'm glad you're alive, but you went and got married and unless the mail screwed up again, I. Wasn't. Invited!"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? Please stop yelling, she is going to be up any minute and you yelling is going to cause a panic attack."

"And why do you care? It's bad enough she did…..what she did. You don't marry someone because they are your last choice."

"Don't you ever say that again."

She was going to press the issue, until she saw his eyes. They had been calm and slightly pained before while explain how they got here. But while defending this woman they had switched to a fury that scared her. "Ok, I won't I promise."

"Ah dangit, I didn't mean to get so worked up. I'm sorry Liz. It's just, she was left alone on ship being raised by an AI that hated her. This AI has given her so many issues it's amazing she is still sane for the most part."

"They make medications for that kind of issue you know. You could have brought her-"

"We tried medication. The ships care unit had been preparing a treatment plan. They all hurt her. That witch twisted our biology up so much it's lucky I'm rarely sick. The medicines alone almost killed her. I can talk her out of most of it though."

"*sigh* I missed you Tal, and I'm sorry. I hope you two can make each other happy I just worry about things getting tough and her leaving you. Don't get indignant, you would follow most people you like to the end of the galaxy. Other people will abuse that."

"How can I? How can things get any tougher than what we went through?"

At the new voice the siblings turned with a start. Talean reaching a hand to her which she took."Hey Mys, sorry for waking you."

With a sigh she sat up on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder "You didn't, thank you for sedating me though. Is the ship..?"

"It's gone, I blew it up myself."

"I won't miss it."

"Ok I enjoy being forgotten I'm in the room as much as the next person, but what do you mean **we went through?** "

"You didn't tell her?"

"No. I was working my way there."

"Working your way whe-" Then she stopped and noticed Mysery's hand unconsciously rubbing her belly. "Talean you have about three seconds to explain before I go back to my plan of beating you to death."

"I thought it was only half?"

"One"

"Fine. After…Mysery…did… what she did….I panicked and ran. She went to find me a day or so later and her smell was different. She didn't stay so I assumed it was just because of…. what we did. Our creator would later reveal that Mysery was pregnant to get me to act. It worked, the witch had sent the remaining hybrids from the Taris mission and Rarsk, newly freed from their conditioning to kill Mysery and my child. I killed them all. The leader was a waste of space named Urshyk and I killed him with my…. ability. Mysery panicked and passed out and Rarsk took her to her quarters. When I finished grappling with the reality of what I had done I went looking for Mys."

"That's when I panicked and almost killed him."

"Wait…what?!"

"She only threw me through a couple of walls. I was fine thanks to what I did to Urshyk, anyway the ship care unit took me to the med bay and had to go check something."

"So, you snooped."

"Of course."

"So, what did you find? The pregnancy was fake? It was Rarsk's baby? Come on spit it out!"

"Our cre- no that wit- no I'm going to be honest. That bitch who made us poisoned Mys."

"No…..No…I'm…I didn't mean..I-"

"You didn't know. I didn't want to just be pity forgiven. I was going to tell you later, but I think it's better this way."

Tears in her eyes, Elizabeth stood and wiped them away, put on a horribly fake smile and said "I'm just glad you back." Hugged them both and left the room. She didn't get near far enough before crying for her brother not to hear her pain.

"I know you just got up, there's a view screen over there, and a datapad with a ton of books on it somewhere. I know you just got up, but I need a nap."

"Where you go I go remember? And I think I need an hour or two more myself." She said as they both climbed under the covers, snuggled together, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Those who knew him would call him a man without fear. But Lex viewed himself as the biggest coward in the galaxy right now. He didn't flinch when the attached his robotic forearm to the nerves in his upper arm. But the idea of seeing Talean right now filed him with dread. He found Elizabeth crying outside her door. Unable to punch the numbers in through blurry eyes, he had helped her in. And as she calmed down, she told him the basics of what she had learned, and he felt his very soul crumbling. But he held up a strong front for her before heading to his chambers and collapsing. When he finally could move again he assigned an ensign, he couldn't remember which one, to inform him when Talean moved. What he didn't say was that he used that information to avoid him for the next four days. Until Talean showed up inside his room and there was nowhere for Lex to run.

"Talean."

"Darth." It hurt to hear him be so formal to him.

"Did you need something?" _That's right, keep it professional like he is, that's how we-_

"Matter of fact I do. I'm looking for something."

"And what would that be?" _Other than revenge. Which I deserve._

"My friend."

"duwha?!" _That was very Captainly._

"Look Lex" _So he does remember my name._ "Get out of your head and talk to me."

"I'm so-"

"If you apologize I'm going to leave…I know you blame yourself."

"I should I-"

"Please. Let me finish, this is hard enough. I know you blame yourself, and yes you should. You're the Darth, you and Talas are responsible for everyone on this ship and this crusade of yours. If you did not blame yourself, you would be negligent. This blame keeps leaders on their toes. It's why I never wanted to lead. You ignored advice that would have saved nine lives-"

"Ten."

"I'm still here. And you helped me save someone important to me, even if I can't remember anything other than what I've been told. But this has got to stop, I never blamed you for not listening. You're the commander, I was the bodyguard, I can advise but you decide what has to happen. So, stop moping and apply what you've learned. Listen to the next person who comes to you with a gut feeling if you trust them. And then take everything they said and run it against your plan and see what you can do to make yours safer. You can't listen to every bad feeling or you'll never get anything done. Just know that to me you never stopped being a friend because you didn't agree."

"…..Thank you….It's more than I deserve."

"No it's-"

"Let me finish now. I don't deserve forgiveness or acceptance or whatever it is your offering. But I'll take it because I need it. Thank you."

"Always, brother."

Seeing the startled look on Lex's face Talean just smiled and said "Allit ori'shya tal'din: Family is more than blood, and you will always be a brother. Just keep taking care of my sister and we will be just fine."

Lex's face fell "You say that like you're leaving."

"I…. have to….I made a promise to a dangerous man. And I won't endanger my wife just to make my injustice flag go down."

"I guess time really does change people."

"No trust me, the only thing to change a man this much is a woman."

Laughing the two shook hands. "I wish you both much happiness, wherever you go. If you ever want to live the Imperial life, I think you'd be a good fit."

"Yeah till I went to the supermarket, then I'd be stoned. But thank you. May the force be with you My Lord."

"Pretty sure it's an insult to give a Jedi farewell to a Darth…."

"That's why I did it."

"And may the force be with both of you Talean, you've earned it."

* * *

Talean's next stop was to see Talas but he ran into him, quite literally in the hall way outside Lex's chambers. Talas was indignant until he saw who was helping him up. "Crazy running into you here."

"Out of my way mutt."

"No."

"You think your all that with your new scars and a little bit-"

He didn't even see him move. But he felt the fist crash into his jaw, and he felt the impact of where he landed. His jaw still worked, the punch was a warning. He didn't give warnings though. Rushing the taller hybrid he felt the satisfaction of his punches and kicks landing while evading the swipes of the mad dog. "Aww not so good without a sucker punch, are you?" Landing a few more blows he smirked "Who knows, maybe your squeeze is in heat? I might just pay the little bi-" He grabbed the hybrid's arm when a punch left him overextended, and pressed him into the wall. "Really mutt. You thought I would let you touch me and get your stupid cheat off?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I don't need to touch you. That's just faster." Talas released him and tried to get away only to collapse.

 _Stupid vampirism._ ** _The weak always need a trump card though._**

"Relax Talas. I got my fill of killing on the hell ship I just came from. Plus, I just patched things up with Lex, and having to replace a co-captain would probably put us back on rocky soil. Since you can't talk nice, I'll do the talking. I wanted to simply start over with you, but since you have made very clear your view regarding me and my family, you can politely go space yourself."

With that he dropped him. Tallas hit the ground with a cold metallic thud, struggling to get air in and to stay conscious when he felt a boot press his head into the metal panel beneath him. He started to fight but he was still too weak. "If you come near my wife I will kill you Talas Vail."

And then the pressure was gone, Tallas rose to his feet shakily, and retired to his quarters.

I am not Lex, one does not idly threaten me.

 ** _That was not an idle threat._**

Please mister-

 _That was a killer making a promise._

Really?

 _My job is instinct, we shouldn't challenge him._

But-

 _Let me be clear. This body will not go anywhere near Mysery Veckarien._

Fine.

 ** _You want to deal with Lex your way that's fine. But that man will kill you._**

* * *

That evening would see the 'ruthless killer' curled around his wife, a small smile tugging at his lips with every happy little murmur she made….


	11. Acceptance of those left behind

Disney owns the world, I own the characters, etc etc.

* * *

Chapter 10: **The Acceptance of those Left Behind.**

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why they would follow him? I mean she just wanted to learn, she's not that weird, is she?"

"Ha-ha, no she is not weird. Keep in mind that in those days a woman knowing how to read and trying to learn was almost heretical. Also remember that he is set up to be the hero. He is handsome, well liked, and is an action hero type. The only reason you dislike him is because he is shown to be cruel, violent, and vindictive. But Adam is as well. The difference is that Adam works through his issues with her help."

"Yeah I still don't get it."

"And that is perfectly ok. It took me a few viewings to enjoy it."

With a yawn Mysery moved slightly to get more comfortable at his side and looked at the list. "Here we seem to be down to almost all live action."

"hmm…. I'll save this one…. you can't see that yet…. don't own that one…. hmmm… Oh…. oh yes."

"You find one?"

"My favorite ever during my teenage years."

"I'll make some more popcorn?"

"Yes pleas- "

"Talean. Could I have a word with you?"

* * *

 _The other woman._

He isn't like that.

 _Please. As worthless as you are you noticed him stiffen as she entered._

Yes, it was awkward.

 _And why would it be awkward?_

She is a captain, she holds a high rank on this ship.

 _He answers to Lex, so why her?_

He liked her.

 _Likes. You saw them. Tension so thick you could-_

He loves me.

 _But-_

He loves me. And I love him. It's enough.

* * *

Rachel Dawne came from a long family history in the Imperial Military. Her family was a cornerstone among the boots on the ground. She didn't get nervous staring down gun barrels, or seeing allies explode beside her, or the glow of a lightsaber. Yet she was trying not to shake as she led Talean down the hallway to her quarters. She had imagined every way this could go, from the polite to the indecent. But she had not counted on him coming back with someone else. Talean should have been nervous. Here he was walking with a woman he used to like down the hallway to her quarters for a private conversation. But he wasn't, he just wanted to finish this and get back to Mys before she had a panic attack. So, when they passed his sister in the hall, he asked her if she could stay with Mys, it would only be a couple of minutes. Rachel's heart fell at that. She was not even worth losing movie night time over. _No, the game's not over yet_. She would apologize and win him back.

* * *

 _The crew had just turned over a power mad Darth to the council and was having some R &R when Rachel made the biggest mistake of her life. She invited Talean, Talas, and Lex to her family home for dinner. It started well, actually, her father a practical man, when speaking with Talean was downright praising Lex for finding such a good body guard with such values. Talas and her mother hit it off as well, talking about the various political comings and goings. And how it simply mired the soldiers down, making them useless. Then all nine hells broke loose. A twi'lek servant had walked in and spilled wine on Lex. Lex assured everyone he was fine, but Racheal's father was red with rage and went to strike the girl across the face. Rachel hadn't even blinked at the affair until her father's hand never struck, grasped firmly by the wrist of a pissed of hybrid. Talean asked 'what kind of a man would ever strike a woman, over something as trivial as a stain?' Her father felt his wrist creaking under the pressure but simply switched his tirade to the 'alien mutt who had grown too big for his place in life.'_

 _Upon seeing the servant girl was gone Talean released his wrist, bowed, thanked them for their hospitality, and informed her father that should he find out about anything happening to that girl he would return. Then he left, leaving her father floundering with rage demanding that the Sith put that mongrel in his place. What shocked everyone was that Talas was the one to speak up "Sir, there is a lesson all sith learn in the academy. It's a lesson that 'mongrel' knows as well. Don't wound what you can't kill. He made that threat knowing full well that we would not intercede. Now think carefully, if he knew that, and we knew that, why didn't you? However, that smell indicates the food should be done soon. Let's put this unpleasantness behind us shall we?"_

 _Thus, began the most uncomfortable dinner she had ever experienced. But what she always remembered was how disappointed he looked in her when he saw her before he left._

* * *

"Look Tal, I know we didn't part on the best of terms but-"

"Captain, we parted on fine terms. I still value you as a friend."

She felt her heart cracking at that "Captain? Is that all I am now?"

"Aw crap, look Rachel this isn't easy for me ok? But I need you to know where we stand."

"With that thing in between, us." She snarled.

"That was low." She had expected anger, rage, or something. "Is there anything else you need Captain?"

"I'm sorry Tal, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did. You meant every word. Look I have someone who I need to get back to so if there is nothing els-

"She's the reason my men aren't coming home. Isn't she?"

"…..Yes."

"She gave you those scars too, huh?"

"Yes."

"I see. You know I've seen a lot of people lower their standards after rejection, but I think you take the cake." She knew this was wrong. She watched as each barb cut him, but she hurt too.

"Well then-" Suddenly his com began beeping.

 _ **"**_ _ **TAL! You need to get to Mys now!"**_

"What is it?"

 _ **"**_ _ **She's losing it bad. She had it under control for a while then."**_

"Frag. I'm on my way."

It was the panic that finished the job. The fact that no matter how she tried, not even her attacks would trump out the thing in his bed. Then she watched Elizabeth walk in the door from the opposite direction of her brother and pull up a chair.

 _Oh, you are screwed._

* * *

Elizabeth Veckarien, really wasn't that complicated. Don't screw with her, her friends, or her family. Racheal just broke rules two and three. _Time to pay the piper._

* * *

"Did you need something mis-"

"Sit down."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit. Down."

"I think you had better leave before-"

"SIT DOWN." She sat. "Good. Now then, you and I need to have a little chat, lady to imperial dog. Don't you think?"

"How dare you-"

"How dare you. How dare you stand there and try to hurt my brother while you watch him break before you. How dare you even begin to feel righteous, you insufferable, speciest, arrogant snob. Don't even start with me. I'd have put you through that wall, but they tell me I have temper issues. You are going to listen not talk. I came to talk to you not with you. Number one, leave his wife out of this."

"HIS WIFE?"

"Yes. Number two, stay the hells away from both of them. If you knew….if you had any clue what either of them have gone through…but I won't betray them like that."

"So, all of that Shistavanen mate for life was bs? Not a half bad plan to get in someone's pants I guess. It almost worked on me." The slap that followed rocked Rachel, had she not been sitting she likely would have fallen.

"My brother offered you everything. He gave and gave for you. And you turned him away for your family name. You wouldn't do something that would upset mommy and daddy. What's worse is he let you. He stayed your friend. Even though you're every bit the speciest trash that they are. He stayed your friend. Then someone else was forced into his life, and he made the best of it. What's funny is that had you not been a pompous snob, Mysery couldn't have done anything. His heart would still be yours, but it's not anymore. So, stay away from them. Or you'll see how someone gets away with murder of an imperial officer…. well I guess not see, but everyone else will."


	12. Acceptance of Family

Disclaimer: You get the point...

* * *

Chapter 12: Acceptance of Family.

 _You should talk to her._

It won't fix anything.

 _So, she can just hate you? That's your solution._

No.

 _Oh, I almost forgot you left a note. That makes everything better._

Talking won't fix our issues…..not now…..maybe someday, but not now.

* * *

" _You talk to them?"_

" _Yeah, they're expecting you two."_

" _Thanks Liz, what did you tell them?"_

" _Basics. Told them they really needed kid gloves here."_

" _Thanks…..I'm gonna miss you."_

" _You too Tal. Take care of her, she is worth it. No matter what anyone says."_

* * *

Talean hated that Lex had insisted on giving him a military farewell, but the crew had also demanded it so he was out voted. He had talked with most of them, and they had all given their congratulations for him finally getting out. It hadn't taken long before they had almost accepted Mysery as one of them, but some just couldn't get past her previous role, so they avoided her out of courtesy for Talean. As Mysery boarded the shuttle, Talean turned and saluted the crew. They had all shown up, save Talas, but Talean didn't want to see him anyways. They had not met again after their last encounter and both were fine with that. As Talean looked down the row he saw a familiar helmet and felt a pang of regret. He had hoped to eventually fix things between him and Rachel, but they were unable to speak to each other without coming to verbal blows. So, he did what he always did when he couldn't say something. He wrote her a letter. It was waiting under her door, and honestly, he had no idea what would come of it. But, he couldn't worry about it. He had bigger concerns, so with a final wave he boarded the shuttle with Mysery and left for Tatooine. _I'm coming home._

* * *

"Hello, son."

"Hey dad. Dad this is-"

"Mysery. I heard about you from Liz."

"Mom."

"What?"

"This conversation is best held in doors I believe."

"Yeah. After you."

* * *

What followed was an exceptionally awkward conversation, leading to an awkward dinner, which ended with Mysery going into a severe panic attack requiring a sedative. After taking her to bed, Talean spent the next four and a half hours going into detail with everything involving his past, and how Mysery was involved. His mother was furious upon finding out why her boy's face was scarred and what happened to Mysery's other knuckle spike. While his father was far more upset at the 'stolen' bond. However, after talking them through the what happened on the ship and the loss of their child, Darich and Kay-ren had agreed to keep their hostility private until they could see past it. As such Darich revealed what he had been planning since finding out his son was alive: He and Kay-ren would be going to explore the galaxy one last time before the war began. While Talean supported this, he still felt sad that so soon after he got back that his parents would be leaving. They promised to wait till he was settled before they would leave and assured him that they were proud and that they loved him, and that this had nothing to do with Mysery. He wasn't sure about that, but he thanked them.

* * *

When he got to their room though, Mysery wasn't in bed. Panicking he began searching the room praying she was just hiding again. He was looking in the closet when she emerged... from the restroom. Face palming that he hadn't checked there he was going to say something but she cut him off "Your parents hate me."

"Nah, it's just a lot for them."

"Maybe they are right…I mean I-"

"What's your last name?" Talean said looking completely exhausted as he sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. As she sat she said "Veckarien."

"Right. That means that we both agreed that we were the only ones whose opinions on our relationship mattered. Right?"

"Yeah" She said, cuddling into his side. Putting an arm around her shoulders he kissed her hair "I told you then and I'll tell you now. I don't care what you did. Don't care. I put that behind me. I love you Mysery Veckarien and will never let you go unless you tell me too. I'll follow you to the end."

"And I love you too, Talean Veckarien…. Thanks for being so patient with me."

"Always. Now, we need some sleep. My mom is making breakfast in the morning and man can she cook. She puts me way to shame."

"They don't need to any effort on- "

"Easy now, it's not all about you ya know!" He said booping her nose. "They are getting ready to leave. They have one last mega trip planned before the war breaks out."

"They think it's coming too?"

"Oh, it's coming, that's why I put us outside of it. Yeah, they want one last hurrah before everything goes bad. They turned the house over to me."

"Why?"

"They aren't planning on coming back. It's too big for them they said, they were saving it for whichever one of us started a family first."

"…oh…" Regretting the memories that he brought back to the surface he rubbed his wife's back before getting under the covers. She followed but unlike normal she stayed on the far end of the bed. "What's got you so worked up Mys?"

"…. It's nothing…"

"Ya know, you married a canid-based humanoid. I can literally smell that you're lying to me."

"…...I saw your pictures…."

"Mys, I- "

"I try not to think about it but…I can't help but wonder…. if…he…would have looked like you." Wrapping his arms around his wife he said "I don't know. We were robbed of that. What are you thinking though?"

"…I…. I mean…. I wanted…. I wanted to know if…you even wanted kids…I know that I stole-"

"Mys I was ecstatic. I've always wanted a pup or two, but it wouldn't be possible with most species so I gave up that hope. Do you want kids?"

"…yes."

"So, are you saying you want to try for them? Or is this in the future?"

"…I'm good with either. I would love kids now, later, or even never if you didn't…I just didn't…. know how to bring it up after…."

"Mys. That wasn't your fault….and honestly…. I don't think I have a preference. Why don't we get some sleep and we can discuss this when we are more awake?"

"Ok." She said snuggling back into him under the covers.

"And Mys? I would love to have kids with you."

* * *

Author's note the last: Hey guys. I wanted to thank each and every one of you for finding the time to read the drivel that I put out here. I want to talk with you guys about what I had planned and how life changes.

The paths untraveled: This was supposed to be a one shot excerpt breezing through his time in captivity, focusing more on his relationship with Mysery. However, my beta reader Hollister, told me that I had deprived this story of what it needed. A lot more polish. Well over three months of polishing later I finally finished this twelve part series. It was originally going to be part of a much larger story, However, again Hollister flipped everything. You see I had planned a story long ago with a good friend of mine, but life got in the way and he stopped working on it. He and I had some disagreements about the world, and I didn't feel right continuing it on my own. But hollister pointed out that the story I wanted to tell did not need to have anything to do with Star Wars. That got me thinking, and that story has since been adapted into the beginnings of what will be my first real novel.

I will still be working on my fanfics, I have at least one more MHA fic coming, and I enjoy writing them. But sadly this will always have to be a small part of a story that will never be told. I'm thankful that anyone made it this far, and I hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
